


let's go get away

by mixtapestar



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boarding school AU. McCoy really wanted to see the meteor shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's go get away

**Author's Note:**

> For AO3's April Showers promotion, day 8! Title is from Nicki Minaj's "Starships", mainly because I'm obsessed with [this fan video](http://candidlily.tumblr.com/post/47794491613/lavishness-humandoodad-sophiagratia), which you should all watch.

To Leonard McCoy, going to boarding school was the worst. Everyone knew each other by their last names only, they always had to eat crappy cafeteria food, and they never got to go anywhere interesting or do anything fun.

McCoy's best friend, however, was the exception to that rule. Or more accurately, the blatant breaking of that rule. McCoy had known Jim since they were kids, and that friendship often led to adventures a little more exciting than the usual day-to-day of boarding school life. Tonight was just one example of many in terms of Situations that Will Probably Land Them in Detention.

But McCoy was not deterred, and Jim never let a silly thing like detention get him down. Tonight was the peak of the Perseid meteor shower, and the two of them weren't about to miss it because of stupid curfews.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Spock announced, sitting up from his bed in their shared dorm room. McCoy cursed his crazy super-hearing.

"It's the Perseids, Spock," Jim said by way of explanation.

"I fail to see why that merits you getting dressed when it is clearly several hours after curfew."

"We're sneaking up to the roof to see the show," Jim admitted, and McCoy groaned. Spock was never gonna let them go now.

"I cannot let you do that," Spock replied, proving McCoy's point.

"C'mon, Spock. It's a once in a lifetime event!"

Spock arched an eyebrow, but McCoy replied before he could. "It happens every year, Jim. But that doesn't change the fact that we _miss_ it every year because of stupid curfew rules."

"If you spoke to one of the teachers, I'm sure you could arrange a special exception in order to see the meteor shower," Spock suggested. "It would be an excellent astronomy lesson."

"Yeah sure, that's great, but the peak's tonight," McCoy said in a huff. He'd really been looking forward to this before his damn roommate had interfered.

Spock didn't answer right away. When McCoy looked up, he was staring at him. "Why is this so important to you?" Spock asked him directly.

McCoy glanced at Jim, who nodded back at him encouragingly. Apparently he thought McCoy could convince Spock. "Don't you ever feel trapped?" he asked Spock.

"Trapped?"

"Yeah, with all the rules? Of course not, look who I'm talking to. I just-- For once I wanna get out and do something _I_ wanna do, that I didn't have special clearance to do, that I didn't have to put my exact sign out time before I did it and make sure I was back in insert-number-of-minutes."

Spock was silent for a long time. It was just as well; McCoy had already despaired of their plans for the evening. But then Spock surprised him by saying, "It _is_ the peak hour for viewing."

Jim laughed, showing his disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"You'd have to let me come with you. As a lookout."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Jim clapped him on the back. "That's awesome, Spock!"

If McCoy wasn't mistaken, he thought he saw Spock smile. As Jim led the way to the door, McCoy nodded at him, saying, "Thank you."

"Just don't get caught," Spock said.

******

The view was amazing. With most of the lights off around the dorms, the seeing wasn't too bad, and before long their eyes had adjusted. Jim hollered every time he spotted a meteor, much to Spock's chagrin, but McCoy was keeping a silent tally in his head. He used to watch this meteor shower with his mom when he was a kid. She would always tell him to bottle up each falling star he saw to save them up for future wishes. He was too old now to believe in wishing on stars, but he still kept count, just in case.

Eventually, Spock joined him on the far end of the roof, apparently giving up on keeping Jim quiet. "Having second thoughts?" McCoy teased.

"I've already had them," Spock said, annoyed. "But Kirk does what he wants. It doesn't matter what I say."

McCoy lowered his gaze from the stars, deciding to give his neck a rest for a while. "Yeah, usually best just to let him go. If he gets in trouble, he'll only bring you down with him if you deserve it."

"Good to know," Spock said, staring up at the sky with his hands clasped behind his back. McCoy wondered what had really convinced Spock to let them come up here.

"Have you seen the Perseids before?"

"Once," Spock answered. "My father and I were up late. He was helping me prepare for a test. My mother came in from outside and made us take a break to see them."

McCoy could see the fondness in Spock's expression as he stared up at the stars, his eyes darting back and forth across the sky. "Yeah, I used to watch 'em with my mom, too."

Spock lowered his head to meet McCoy's gaze. He darted a quick glance back to Jim, who had been quiet for a while. He was laying on the roof now; McCoy thought he'd probably fallen asleep. "Can I ask you a question?" Spock asked, returning his gaze.

McCoy shrugged. "Sure."

He stepped closer to McCoy, as if to make the question more private. "Are you and Kirk… more than friends?"

McCoy laughed, a nervous sound that bubbled out of him before he could stop it. He was pretty sure he'd put a lid on those feelings a long time ago, but had Spock noticed? "Nah, Jim and I… we've been buddies for a long time."

"So there is no romantic relationship going on between you."

"No," McCoy said, defensive. "Why? What business is it of yours if I--"

But Spock cut off his rant, stepping forward once more and tilting his head until their lips met. McCoy gasped against Spock's mouth - whoa, hadn't seen that one coming - but Spock pressed on, his hand coming to rest over McCoy's neck.

That action seemed to knock McCoy out of whatever trance he'd been thrown into, because he realized he was getting _kissed_ and he was damn well gonna enjoy it. He shifted his weight and leaned into Spock, darting his tongue out at his lips until they parted in surprise, then he licked his way into Spock's mouth. He was met with a satisfyingly low groan from Spock, who returned the kiss enthusiastically, letting McCoy set the pace.

When they pulled away in a daze, the reality of the situation kicked in. McCoy was definitely okay with Spock being into him, he just wished he'd seen it coming. The only bad part was that he wasn't sure how their classmates would react, and more importantly, he didn't know what Jim would say.

"I'm sorry if I was… too forward," Spock said, misreading McCoy's silence.

"No," McCoy laughed, "no, trust me. That was just forward enough. I've got kind of a thick head, sometimes."

"Oh really?" Spock asked with a smirk.

"Shut up. I'm just thinking about what others are gonna say."

Spock nodded, his expression unreadable. "I anticipated that response. Just to be clear, you would be willing to go forward in a relationship provided that we keep it a secret?"

McCoy smiled at Spock's precise tone. Damn, it was already becoming more attractive. "Yeah, I mean, if we could just keep it secret for a little while. I want to let Jim know, first, and then we'll see about letting some of the others know. If you're okay with that?"

"Yes, I agree. There is no reason to start a run of gossip that could get skewed from person to person. Better to start with our friends."

"Now where were we?" McCoy muttered and caught sight of Spock's smirk again before capturing his lips again in a thorough kiss. Spock returned his enthusiasm in kind, his breath catching any time McCoy did something he particularly liked.

When McCoy's hands started wandering and Spock's sudden intakes of breath became more common, he figured they'd better get inside before there became the potential to _really_ get in trouble. After a quick cursory glance to make sure they didn't look too obvious, and then a few minutes of staring at the stars for good measure (another 5 wishes to save for later), McCoy went to wake Jim up and return to their dorm room.

Jim was too tired to ask questions or cause any trouble on the trip back. McCoy waited for him to crawl into bed and start snoring again to tiptoe his way over to Spock's bed.

"Thanks again for letting us go," McCoy whispered, then pressed another kiss to Spock's lips.

"Thanks for letting me go too," Spock answered, a small smile on his lips.

"Goodnight," McCoy said, and this kiss lingered more than the last one. He knew that he needed to get back to his bed.

Finally, Spock broke the kiss. "Goodnight."

That night, McCoy dreamt of a jar of wishes and flying amongst the stars. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel so trapped.

THE END


End file.
